


Take my hands (and my heart too)

by venicimo07



Series: Trimberly week [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Trimberly Week, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venicimo07/pseuds/venicimo07
Summary: You realized you wanted to get to know Trini. Her past and her present, what made her stay so silent but observant, what caused her to tense up so bad as if everyone was judging her all the time. You were entering an unknown territory and it dawned on you that, for the first time, you actually wanted to know someone willingly and not just because of your parents or your work.





	Take my hands (and my heart too)

You have no time for dating. You haven’t given up completely, but life has been so busy. You have also lived by yourself for so long, you don’t even know how to adjust on welcoming another person in your life. So when you said “I’m already dating someone” in front of your parents just to avoid their matchmaking tendencies, you placed yourself in a very awful situation. Especially when they said, “ Bring them to our family vacation next month, we’d love to meet him or her,” you only have yourself to blame.

“Damn it, I should’ve gotten their number from Jason.”

You muttered to yourself as you wait outside Krispy Kreme. You were supposed to meet the person you’re ‘dating’ today, looking out for a yellow beanie. Jason said he knew someone who knew someone who might be able to help you out in your predicament. You’re also paying a nice amount for their company.

You have no idea who this person was, you trust Jason and Billy with your life, but you’re unsure if you trusted their judgement when it came to whom you should date. Last time they did set you up with someone, you ended up punching said person in the face and broke their teeth. How dare him kick an injured animal in front of you! You still fume every time you thought of Ty Fleming. You pray to a higher power, hoping that the person you were waiting for will at least be respectful of other living creatures.

“Sorry for making you wait. My proffesor got caught up talking about our cases.”

A sweet voice interrupted your thought process. You look up and saw the yellow beanie, which apparently belonged to a cute and sexy Latina woman.

You familiarized yourself with the person’s face. A strong jawline, arched, well maintained eyebrows, mocha colored eyes, luscious lips, body with all the right curves. She was small but has a strong presence. Definitely your type. Jason and Billy did well this time you thought.

“So did I pass the inspection?” A sarcastically amused voiced stopped your train of thoughts. You realized you haven’t said a single word to this person. “Nice first impression Kim” you internally berated yourself.

You put on your sly, flirty smile, in hopes of making a good come back.

“Definitely. With flying colors.” You stated, extending your hand towards the stranger. “Kimberly Hart by the way.”

Calloused but soft hands firmly accepted your hand shake. “Trini Gomez, at your service. Sorry again for making you wait.”

You shook your head, she was the one helping you out, you didn’t mind waiting at all.

You both agreed to go inside and you both ordered black coffee and their signature glazed doughnut.

“Ah, a woman after my own heart, I can tell we’ll get along just fine.” You said with confidence. Trini smiled shyly and you felt your heart flutter. “Cute,” you thought.

After sitting down across from each other, you were unsure how to raise the topic of this fake dating arrangement.

“So what did my friends tell you about me?” You started, warily twisting your fork around the doughnut but not taking a bite.

“Nothing much really. It was my friend Zack who told me to come here. We needed a little extra money for our side project this month so…”

You realized you’re scared to ask what that side project is about. Who knows what this girl does for a living. She must do this often because she appeared less nervous compared to how you felt. You realized you have no idea who you’ll be bringing with you for a weekend trip, introducing to your family. Again, you regret the words you uttered in front of your parents.

“I see…” Awkwardly left the words hanging. This was also why you work with animals, less talking and less judgement.

“So uhh, I need a date for the first weekend of next month.I don’t feel like dealing with all the people they will most likely set me up with so I told my parents I am dating someone, but as you can tell I’m single. We’ll go to a resort in Florida and will be staying for 4 days 3 nights, leaving on Thursday and coming back on Sunday. I’ll pay for all the expenses, I just need you to act as my girlfriend.” You rambled, spilling everything in one breath.

You watched her nod her head, some of her hair falling to hide her left eye. You guess that was why she kept her right side braided, it would be a shame to hide those expressive brown eyes. She bit the right side of her lips, obviously thinking.

“My last class ends at 1pm on Thursday. I can’t miss that class since it’s pathophysiology and the professor is really strict. Is it okay if I just catch up with you in Florida on Friday?”

You processed what Trini said. Pathophysiology, professor, school. “You’re in college? How old are you?” You’re sure shocked is written all over your face.

Trini looked at you like you called her a baby. She definitely have a killer glare, you flinched but can feel your heart flutter again. You almost apologized for you words when Trini spoke.

“I’m twenty-six” An edge on her voice, “Yes, I’m still in college. Do you have something you want to say about it?” You couldtell she took your question with a grain of salt.

“No, no.” You desperately tried to ease the situation. “I was just…”

“I had to work two jobs while in school. So I took part time classes until I saved enough so I can be a full time student on my last two years of clerkship.”A bite of anger in Trini’s voice, clearly not happy about revealing such a private information.

You felt like you have overstepped some boundaries and was about to apologize when your cell phone rang. You silently cursed when you saw the name on the screen. It’s the director of the shelter you work for. You looked at Trini, hoping your eyes conveyed the message. She seemed to understand and just took a sip of her coffee.

“This is Kimberly.” Your director wanted you to come in, apparently the authorities busted a puppy mill and they needed all the help they can get for all the dogs that they acquired. You ended the call with an “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

You looked at Trini and again, she seemed to understand what happened. She looked at you with her deep secret-filled mocha eyes and started to shift on her chair, getting ready to leave. You realize you can’t leave the conversation like this. You reached out for her hand, you can feel her muscle tense underneath your touch.

“I’m sorry Trini. I didn’t mean to pry, it’s just that…” You hesitated on the next words, not wanting Trini to back out. “I am warning you that my parents will be asking you and I tons of questions. About you, about our so called relationship. I just want to be able to answer them properly. I didn’t mean to offend you in anyway.”

Trini shook her head side to side, she had accepted your explanation, but did not say anything further.

Your gut filled with guilt on your first judgement earlier. You realized you wanted to get to know Trini. Her past and her present, what makes her stay so silent but observant, what caused her to tense up so bad as if everyone was judging her all the time. You were entering an unknown territory and it dawned on you that, for the first time, you actually want to get to know someone willingly and not just because of your parents or your work.

You both stood up, walked to the door silently, both seemed so deep in thought.

“I’ll do it.” Her voiced interrupted your mind again, for the third time in such a short amount of time. Your eyes may have given your confusion away and it caused Trini’s lips to for a small smile. “I’ll go to Florida with you. You seem nice and I hate to admit it, I’ve never been there and we really do need the money for the project. As for your parents’ questioning, maybe we should know the basics about each other before we try to act as girlfriends.”

The happiness that you felt with her words caused you to give her hug. She, again, tensed up in your arms, and then awkwardly patted you on your shoulder. You let go with a huge smile on your face.

“Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves now. You bought me coffee, but still owe me a date before you can touch any of this.” Trini pointed at her body and had a playful tone on her voice. You chuckled and opened the door for her on your way out of Krispy Kreme.

“I guess we better rectify that situation.” You winked and flirted, taking out a small paper inside your purse. You wrote your full name and number and handed it to her. “We can text each other information about ourselves. This way, we can also keep in touch about the trip and stuff.” She input your number in her phone and gave you a missed call.

You bid goodbye and parted ways. As you watched her walk away, you instinctively knew, that girl would have a strong imprint in your life. You found yourself looking forward to what lied ahead.


End file.
